Айрис/Галерея
Сериал |-|1 сезон= To Find A Princess.jpg Flashback_Ephedia3.jpg Flashback_Childhood Rival1.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-1.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-2.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-3.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-4.jpg Talia and Kyle Sitting In A Tree.jpg Talia and Kyle Sitting In A Tree2.jpg Talia and Kyle Sitting In A Tree3.jpg Lucky Star.jpg Step Right Up.jpg Stitches Iris.jpg Stitches.jpg Heavy Metal.jpg Dance Craze1.png Dance Craze2.png The Haunting1.png The Haunting2.jpg The Haunting3.jpg The Haunting4.jpg Home - 1.jpg Home - 2.jpg Home Part II.png Preview.mp4.jpg LR EP107-18-e1416828380662.jpg Maxresdefault (10).jpg LR s01e17 - скриншот.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg |-|2 сезон= Picture from Iris' Diary Cover.jpg Musical Magical Tour.jpg Puppylove.png Wicked Red.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 1.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 2.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - Escape from the Evil Twins.png Princess Brenda Part II - Nathaniel Saves Iris.png Lost in the Shadows.jpg I Want my LTV4.jpg I Want my LTV3.jpg I Want my LTV5.jpg I Want my LTV6.jpg I Want my LTV10.jpg Desert Heat Iris.jpg Desert Heat - The New Monster.jpg Loli-Lime Sublime.jpg Dancing Shoes.jpg The Ruby Of The Orient - LoliRock poster.png Truth Be Told.jpg Statue Game.jpg Forget You!.png Crowning Glory Part I.jpg Crowning Glory part 1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2.jpg Crowning Glory Part II Iris.jpg Crowning CLory Part II Shanila!Iris - 2.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Iris in Shanila3.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!2.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!5.jpg Crowning Glory Part II.jpg |-|Концерты= Iris_BFF1.jpg Iris_BFF2.jpg Iris_BFF3.jpg Iris BFF4.jpg Iris BFF5.jpg Iris BFF6.jpg Iris_BFF7.jpg Концепт-иллюстрации |-|Ранние концепт-иллюстрации= The creation of LoliRock - iris' genesis1.jpg The creation of LoliRock - iris' genesis2.jpg The creation of LoliRock - iris' genesis3.jpg The creation of LoliRock - iris' genesis4.jpg Iris' concepts1.jpg Iris' concepts2.jpg The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora3.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits1.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical1.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical3.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical4.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical5.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical6.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical7.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical8.jpg lolirock concepts1.jpg lolirock concepts2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical9.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters1.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters3.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters4.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters5.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters6.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage1.png |-|Концепт-иллюстрации= Iris' Model Construction1.jpg|Конструирование модели Ирис Iris' Model Construction2.jpg|Конструирование модели Ирис Iris.jpg Iris' Stage Outfits (1).jpg Iris' Stage Outfits (2).jpg lolirock poster1.jpg Iris Test walk cycle casual.gif Iris Test walk cycle magical.gif Iris Test walk cycle 2.gif Iris Test run cycle casual.gif Iris Test run cycle magical.gif Iris Test run cycle.gif Concept art iris, princess of ephedia1.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia2.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 3.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 4.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 6.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 5.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 7.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 9.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 8.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage3.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage2.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage4.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage5.jpg Iris' posings & researches1.jpg Iris' posings & researches2.jpg Girls in Pyjama Model Sheet.jpg group posings1.jpg group posings2.jpg group posings3.jpg Iris with Short Hair (and Long Hair too), Model Sheet & Posings, From S01E19 “Shanila Surprise”2.jpg|Ирис с короткими волосами Iris with Short Hair (and Long Hair too), Model Sheet & Posings, From S01E19 “Shanila Surprise”3.jpg|Волосы Ирис после Шанилы Iris’ Shanila Model Sheet, Posings and FX Sheet1.jpg|Шанила Ирис Iris’ Shanila Model Sheet, Posings and FX Sheet7.jpg Iris’ Shanila Model Sheet, Posings and FX Sheet8.jpg queen & king of ephedia researches.jpg Training Outfits.jpg Рост.jpg Iris' Magic Circles.jpg|Магические круги Ирис Iris & Missy (Kids) Model Sheet.jpg Iris (Kid) Model Sheet.jpg|Маленькая Ирис Dark Iris.jpg Dark Auriana, Iris and Talia.jpg Iris, Talia and Auriana's boat outfits.jpg Официальные иллюстрации |-|Постеры= Xoxo Iris.jpg Iris Magic Princess Poster.jpg Dark Iris Poster.jpg Iris Poster.jpg Poster Iris Music Revolution.jpg Iris Magical.jpg Banner1.jpg Happpy Father's Day.jpg Iris Magic Forms.jpg Iris Shanila Poster3.jpg Iris Shanila Poster2.jpg Iris Shanila Poster1.jpg Iris, Princess Of Ephedia.jpg tumblr_o5h2b7zxiF1u6xzq9o1_1280.jpg Pop Revolution.jpg Reve Ideal.jpg Une vie magique.jpg bff french.jpg Planete Pop.jpg C'est Bien Parti.jpg LoliRock Attitude.jpg Danse Le Lolistep.jpg Star Generation.jpg Jamais Lacher.jpg To Find A Princess by Galou.png Sing For Me by Galou.png Flower Power by Galou.png Be Mine by Galou.png -7Sirens by Galou.png -9Batty by Galou.png -12The Birthday by Galou.png -13Shanila by Galou.png LoliRock Season 2 Poster.png |-|Официальные изображения= Iris Heart.png Iris1.png Iris Revolution1.png Iris with wand.png 3.png 3+2.png Magic Revolution.png Iris Revolution.png Iris Celebrate2.png Iris Casual2.png Iris Casual.png Iris Casual3.png Casual 3.png Concert Outfits2.png Iris Stitches.png Iris Casual 1.0.png Iris Civilian png by magiclolirock.png Iris with white bow.png Dark iris png.png Dark Iris.png Stiker_trio.png Iris WeAreMagic.png Iris Revolution-0.png Iris Higher.png Iris BFF.png Iris Celebrate.png Iris Pop Revolution.png Iris Une vie Magique.png Iris Castle In The Sand.png Iris Episode 9.png BFF (2).png celebrate outfits.png Une vie magique.png Revolution (2).png Sea.png PopRevol.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи Категория:Всё